Casa Desajustada
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Visando querem uma nova imagem perante o público, as maiores rivais das Hologramas acolhem uma família de 11 crianças, sem imaginar o quanto suas vidas serão viradas.
1. Notícias

**Parte 1: Notícias**

* * *

Na mansão Gabor, base de ocupação das Desajustadas, o grupo de garotas rebeldes fãs de discórdias e caos nada tinham pra fazer além de ver TV. Sem shows programados, curtiam ficar à toa, ainda que parece um tanto tedioso, mas ao menos não precisavam ter que aturar seu empresário Eric, fora da cidade pra negócios.

"Nada como um descanso de tantos shows, principalmente sem o Eric pra nos queimar as orelhas."

"Verdade, Jetta, mas ainda assim um pouco de agitação cairia bem."

"Tá a fim de sair, Pizzazz?" "Até estou, mas não tô com disposição."

"Turma. Vem ver isto." Chamou Roxy da sala.

O grupo se reuniu e olhando pra TV, era um entrevista de Lindsay Pierce com Jem e um senhor conhecido por fazer doações a instituições de caridade.

"Chamou a gente só pra mostrar mais um dos momentos de glória dessa cabeça rosa?"

"Presta atenção nisso, Pizzazz. Este é importante." Disse Stormer.

_"...e voltamos ao vivo com Jem e Zalgor Prigg, conhecido filantropo que se dispôs a fazer uma doação generosa à fundação Starlight. É isso mesmo, senhor Prigg?"_

_"Precisamente, Lindsay, e por favor, chame-me de Zalgor. Sempre admirei as celebridades que visam mais o bem-estar dos outros do que fama e ostentação, e Jem e as Hologramas se encaixam nesses parâmetros. Por falar nisso, Jem, soube que adotaram recentemente um grupo de crianças vindas do Japão."_

_"Exatamente, Zalgor. Esses jovens perderam as famílias na grande guerra que assolou a Terra e outros planetas, sendo que o Japão foi um países dos mais afetados. Vieram pra cá buscando uma nova vida e quando perguntaram se podíamos acolhe-los, minha empresária e grande amiga Jerrica disse sim."_

_"Que causa nobre. Acha que fazendo esse tipo de gesto pode motivar outras pessoas a fazer o mesmo?" "De fato, acredito nisso. É importante dar o exemplo e não necessita ser uma celebridade ou pessoa de grandes posses pra fazê-lo. O que puder fazer pelos menos afortunados, independente do tamanho do gesto ou se conhece a pessoa ou não, já valerá."_

_"Pois me orgulho de fazer tamanho doação para sua fundação. O que me entristece é que outras celebridades não siga tal exemplo e prefiram perder tempo com bobagens e loucuras, tipo as Desajustadas. Elas não estiveram envolvidas num quebra-quebra que se deu num parque aquático há alguns dias?"_

_"Veja bem, Zalgor, que foram apenas rumores um tanto exagerados. Não sou de julgar ninguém sem provas, embora não fosse mal elas darem um jeito em seu comportamento habitual."_

_"Me dá orgulho apoiar você, Jem, especialmente por ser uma alma tão caridosa em não realizar julgamentos precipitados. E eis o seu cheque." Zalgor passou um cheque pra mão de Jem, olhando-o com expressão de gratidão._

_"Deus o abençoe, Zalgor. Isso ajudará de sobra nossa fundação. Obrigada." "É sempre um prazer, Jem."_

_"Agradeço a presença de vocês em meu programa, e a seguir..."_ Desliga-se a televisão.

"Como pode alguém falar assim dessa forma?" Jetta segurava firme o controle quase esmagando-o de tanta raiva.

"Talvez, Jetta, por eles estarem certos?" Stormer comentou bem indiferente.

"Eles, certos? Nos acham um bando de arruaceiras? Que ridículo."

"Pode parecer estranho, Jetta, mas concordo com Stormer. Não podemos deixar que lembrem da gente apenas como baderneiras e encrenqueiras. Precisamos fazer algo pra melhorar nossa imagem perante o público ou cairemos no esquecimento."

"E sugere o que, Pizzazz? Acolhermos crianças órfãs em nossa casa? Recorda-se de quando aceitamos aquelas 3 fugitivas da Starlight?"

"Aquilo deu errado, Roxy, porque quisemos fazer delas empregadas. Se acolhermos algumas crianças e mostrarmos que estamos com elas e buscar obter sua confiança e amizade não só com presentes mas com ações, aí sim sei que dará certo."

"Então adotaremos crianças, Pizzazz?" "Estava pensando em algo um pouco diferente, Jetta. Acho que dará mais resultado se assumirmos a custódia de crianças cujos pais se encontram em situação médica ou emergencial e cuidarmos delas até os pais se recuperarem."

"Daí os pais delas verão o quão generosas fomos por cuidar dos filhos. Bem pensado, Pizzazz, e creio que sei quem podemos acolher." Stormer pegou um jornal na mesa e abriu numa página. Apontou para a notícia desejada.

"Aqui: _'Família do Michigan sofre acidente de carro. Os pais feridos entraram em coma, deixando os filhos sem ninguém pra cuidar'."_ Pizzazz leu bem a nota.

"Crianças do Michigan. Veio bem a calhar. Imaginem o quanto as pessoas ficarão tocadas pelas Desajustadas assumirem a guarda de uma família de outro estado. Com certeza, vai deixar nossa imagem mais limpa que a dos filhos do príncipe Charles."

"Quer saber? Pode ser uma boa ideia."

"E será realmente. Vou ligar pro papai pra relatar o que faremos. Será demais." Pizzazz ainda segurava o jornal vendo a foto das crianças do Michigan: 1 menino e 10 meninas.

Continua...

* * *

**Nunca fui fã das Desajustadas, porém achei que elas se dariam melhor com a turma de Loud House(e Jem e as Hologramas já estão de mãos cheias com a trupe de Tenchi Muyo).**

**E falando nisso, esta história está indiretamente ligada com 'Sem Necessidade Para Hologramas'.**

**Zalgor Prigg na verdade é o grande vilão mutante de Liga de Mutantes, mas como este é um universo paralelo, ele aqui tem um alter-ego generoso e benevolente.**

**Como será que elas vão se virar com as crianças mais bagunceiras do universo? Só vendo no próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chegando Um Furacão

**Parte 2: Chegando Um Furacão**

* * *

"Pizzazz. Devia ter me consultado sobre isso."

"Eric, já falei. Quando você toma uma decisão, sai tudo errado."

"Mas francamente, se era pra mostrar uma boa imagem de vocês fazendo uma caridade acolhendo crianças desafortunadas, devia ao menos ter deixado eu escolher quem seria."

"Mas que melhor do que crianças de outro estado? E depois, se agirmos diferente de quando acolhemos as 3 meninas da Jerrica, ou seja, não colocá-las como empregadas, vai funcionar."

"Foi o que deveríamos ter feito naquela vez, Roxy. Desta vez vamos tratá-las como se fossem da família." Respondeu Stormer. Jetta apontou ao longe.

"Ei, turma. Acho que estão chegando."

Uma van com os dizeres do serviço de proteção as crianças estacionou na porta da mansão. Podia-se escutar um alvoroço como de cães ferozes brigando por um pedaço de carne. Ao sair, a assistente social parecia um tanto desarrumada e nervosa.

"Olá, Desajustadas. Sou Susan Brewster, assistente social. Saiba que estou feliz da generosidade de tomarem conta destas crianças depois do infeliz acidente dos pais."

"Prazer. Sou Pizzazz, se bem que já me conhece. Estas são as Desajustadas Roxy, Stormer e Jetta e nosso empresário, Eric Raymond."

"Hã, que mal lhe pergunte: aí dentro tem crianças ou uma matilha de lobos?"

"Ah, as crianças estão um tanto agitadas, mas creio que conseguirão lidar com elas." E puxando a porta de trás, as crianças desceram quase empurrando numa nuvem de poeira. Um instante depois, a poeira sumiu e pôde-se ver como elas eram na ordem: uma loira mais alta com um celular na mão; outra loira sorridente com óculos escuros pendurados na testa; uma castanha de roxo com uma guitarra nas costas; outra castanha de aparelho com um sorriso alegre; uma terceira castanha vestida esportivamente; um menino de cabelo branco; uma garotinha menor de cabelo preto cobrindo os olhos; 2 gêmeas loiras sem um dente, uma de vestido rosa e a outra de macacão; uma outra castanha de grandes óculos e expressão despreocupada e em seus braços, uma nenezinha de fralda.

"Bem, creio que devo dizer algo. Errr...olá, crianças. Bem vindas à nossa casa. Sou Pizzazz e saibam que..."

"UAU. Você é mesmo Pizzazz e elas, as Desajustadas? Sou tremenda fã de vocês e seu estilo de música é meu favorito junto ao de Mick Swagger. Sou Luna Loud." E Luna pegou sua guitarra tocando com força total, quase arrebentando os vidros da van.

"Dá pra ver que a garotinha aí é cheia de energia, mas gostei, principalmente do sotaque dela." Comentou Jetta.

"Energia? Não viram nada. Eu topo qualquer desafio e jogo. Vai, vai, vai." A garota esportiva sacou uma bola de futebol e jogou contra Eric, que a agarrou, mas logo foi derrubado por ela. "Consegui mais uma. 305 vitórias seguidas."

"Luna, Lynn. Tratem de se comportar. Estão literalmente deixando uma má impressão." Falou a loira mais velha.

"Lori está certa. Não somos prensa...pra imprimir. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Entenderam?" "Luan." "Desculpa, Lori. Vou fazer como um presidiário e pôr um ponto no fim...da sentença. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Entenderam?"

Ninguém quis questionar nada. O garoto de cabelo branco se adiantou.

"Olha. Desculpem pelas minhas irmãs. Tem vezes que elas não tem a cabeça no lugar. Sou Lincoln Loud." "Prazer. Sou Roxy e curti o que fez com o cabelo." "Isso? Não fiz nada. Ele é assim ao natural." "Mesmo?" " Sim. Na verdade, acho que puxei ao meu avô Albert." Roxy ficou impressionada, já que achava seu cabelo branco em estilo único.

"Mas que casa linda. Parece o castelo dos meus sonhos. Digno de uma princesa como eu." Citou a gêmea de rosa.

"Que maneiro. Tanto espaço pra cavar. Vou poder achar um montão de minhocas." Falou a gêmea de macacão.

"Estas são Lola e Lana, respectivamente. São gêmeas, mas bastante diferentes." "Pode-se ver bem isso, Srta. Brewster." Stormer reparou.

"Esse lugar é tipo, super legal. Mas não estou vendo o shopping de Royal Woods daqui." "Humpt. É porque não estamos em Royal Woods, Leni." Disse Lincoln para a loira de óculos. "Ah, é verdade. Depois quero ver o shopping. Onde fica o ponto do ônibus de Royal Woods?" Todos ficaram com uma gota de suor na cabeça.

"Isso é brincadeira ou ela já nasceu assim?" Cochichou Eric no ouvido de Lori. "A ciência ainda não chegou a uma conclusão."

"Ainda está em meus planos descobrir a falha consecutiva da irregularidade da mente da segunda primogênita, embora pareça um mistério o atual funcionamento das demais coordenações motoras." Respondeu a menor de óculos.

"Esta é Lisa, a nossa gênia. Está no jardim-de-infância, porém a esperteza dela o colocaria direto numa universidade."

"Só não estou lá porque preciso completar pelo menos o ensino médio, senhorita Brewster. Também estou me empenhando num modo de tirar meus progenitores do seu estado de inconsciência."

"Sei que está preocupada com o papai e a mamãe, Lisa, mas ouviu os médicos. Temos que dar tempo ao tempo." Lori se ajoelhou diante da irmã, que mesmo fazendo força pra não chorar, derramou uma lágrima visível do óculos. A mais velha lhe deu um abraço.

"Ei, meninas." Stormer deu um passo em direção à elas. "Não fiquem tristes. Sei que seus pais vão se recuperar e até lá, nossa casa está aberta pra vocês. Certo, gente?"

"Obviamente, Stormer. Nossa casa é sua, embora esperemos que possam, tipo, dar uma ajuda na arrumação e coisa assim. Todos colaboramos."

Pizzazz mal acreditava em suas próprias argumentações, uma vez que nem ela curtia arrumação, mas precisava manter as coisas na ordem se quisesse obter uma imagem mais positiva. Foi quando sentiu alguém lhe puxando o vestido: era a bebê. Pizzazz a levantou.

"Olhem só isso. Escuta aqui, nenê..." "Gugu dada." Mas só bastou um sorrisinho de um dente dela pra comover a cantora de cabelo verde.

"Ohhhhh." Disseram as Desajustadas na mesma hora. Roxy a pegou no colo. "Ela é uma gracinha."

"O charme de Lily. Jamais falha, não importa o quanto a pessoa seja durona." Observaram Lynn e Luan.

"Ela é uma verdadeira...quebra-pedra. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Entenderam?" Mais caras constrangedoras.

"Se estão todos de acordo, vou deixar que cuidem deles agora. Pizzazz, tudo bem pra você e suas colegas?"

"Certamente, Penélope. Eles vão ficar em boas mãos. Crianças, se quiserem entrar..."

"Dá um minuto. Não deveriam ser 11? Cadê a décima primeira?" Perguntou Eric.

"Estou aqui." Uma voz se escutou por trás de Eric, jogando-o de susto nos braços da assistente. "AHHHHH."

"Ah, você está aí, Lucy. Tínhamos nos esquecido dela." Disse Lori.

"(Suspiro)Essa a é minha sina." Falou Lucy em tom desanimado. Jetta chegou perto dela, sacudindo a mão na frente do seu rosto. "Eu te vejo fazendo isso." A Desajustada inglesa parou com medo.

"Bem, se não está agora faltando mais ninguém..." Lincoln abriu um rosto confiante. "Pode crer, Stormer. Agora estão todos aqui."

"Se for assim, entrem crianças e estejam em casa." Pizzazz estendeu a mão pra porta. As 11 crianças pegaram suas malas e seguiram com toda velocidade, quase atropelando o grupo e o empresário.

* * *

Depois da partida da van, As Desajustadas e Eric se entreolharam.

"Ainda acho que deviam ter me consultado sobre o questão."

"Deixe de reclamar, Eric. Sei que poderemos lidar com essa turminha."

"Em pleno acordo, Pizzazz. Afinal, que mal poderiam..." O argumento de Roxy foi interrompido quando ao abrir a porta da casa, uma grande bagunça se formava dentro da mansão, indo de móveis quebrando até coisas voando passando rente pelas cabeças de quem estava perto.

"Eu peguei o controle antes." Reclamou Lola pra Lana. "Não. Eu peguei primeiro."

"Tá na hora da jogada da vitória. Lynn Loud em ação." Berrou Lynn, lançando uma saraivada de bolas de baseball.

"Essa blusa é minha." "Não. Foi o Bobby que me deu. Larga." Leni e Lori faziam cabo-de-guerra com uma blusa verde.

"Da-da." Lily corria sem fralda pela sala com Luan na sua cola. "Volta, Lily. Não precisa ser assim." Uma pausa. "Pode ser uma fralda colorida então. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

Luna tocava a todo vapor com Lisa usando um tipo de medidor de som enquanto Lucy se mantinha escondida dentro da lareira apagada. Lincoln se mantinha numa distância segura.

"O que está havendo, Lincoln?" "Desculpem por verem isso, Roxy, mas com minhas irmãs é desse jeito. Depois ajeitamos tudo, prometo."

Eric parecia dizer algo, mas Pizzazz lhe olhou torto. "Não diga nada."

"Acho que trouxemos um furacão de encrenca pra cá."

"Mas não será assim por muito tempo, Jetta. Somos as Desajustadas e lidamos com qualquer coisa que venha na nossa direção." Respondeu Pizzazz com determinação, sendo que até ela não estava totalmente convicta do que tinha dito.

Continua...


	3. Mais Do Que Parecem Ser

**Parte 3: Mais Do Que Parecem Ser**

* * *

Após a saída dos Loud pra escola onde iriam estudar durante o tempo que ficariam na cidade, as Desajustadas despencaram duras no sofá e poltrona de tão exaustas.

"Por fim foram pra escola. Ao menos por umas horas, esses pestes estão longe de nós."

"Verdade, Pizzazz. Que turminha brava essa, não?"

"Mais que brava, Jetta. Ontem quase que nós enlouquecemos." Comentou Stormer esfregando as mãos de nervosa.

* * *

_Ontem_

Pizzazz estava indo pro banheiro quando alguém a puxou com força. Era Lynn.

"Ei. O que acha que está fazendo? Tem mais banheiro nesta casa." "Foi mal, mas a Leni teve uma briga com a Lori e tá esfriando a cabeça lá."

"E o que tem isso? Eu falo lá com ela e se resolve tudo." "Não, não. Protocolo de briga de irmã: não se meter e deixar elas resolverem sozinhas." "E isso é sério?"

"Pode acreditar." Falou Lincoln surgindo por acaso. "Tentei uma vez interferir e só piorou as coisas."

"E veja que o nível de ameaça atual é de tempestade."

"E tem níveis piores?" "Sim, que são o de gato bravo, T-Rex irado e de vulcão em erupção, e por falar nisso..." Leni saiu do banheiro conduzida por Luna e Lucy, que perguntou pra Lynn: "Barra limpa?" "Barra limpa. Prossigam."

E Leni e as 2 irmãs seguiram devagar pra não chamar atenção. Pizzazz ficou coçando a cabeça. Falou com Lincoln.

"Sempre é tudo isso, com regras e tal?" "Sempre. Pra uma família tão grande como a nossa, tem todos esses procedimentos. Outro exemplo é de..."

Eric veio naquela hora falando ao celular discutindo sobre negócios quando o garoto de cabelo branco notou o aparelho em que ele falava.

"Senhor Raymond. Senhor Raymond."

"Estou meio ocupado, Lincoln, e pode me chamar de Eric. O que foi?"

"Da onde pegou esse celular? Do quarto da Lori?"

"Peguei lá, sim. Estava bem à mão e como o meu está sem energia..."

"Faça o favor de devolver depressa. Não sabe o perigo que está se expondo."

"Mas que perigo...?"

"QUEM PEGOU MEU CELULAR?" Lori apareceu furiosa com os olhos em chamas, apavorando os presentes. Vendo o aparelho na mão de Eric, o tomou quase lhe arrancando a mão. Eric contou pra ver se não faltava nenhum dedo. Lori lhe olhou firme.

"Só tem 3 regras que devem seguir sobre mim: fiquem longe do meu quarto, não liguem por meu celular e o mais importante, NUNCA PEGUEM ELE." E uma vez com o celular na mão, a loira discou, mudando sua carranca pra um rosto mais feliz. "Alô? Bobby, meu ursinho. Só 15 mensagens hoje? Oh, querido. Você sempre manda ao menos 20."

Eric ainda tremia de medo quando Lori voltou pro quarto. Pizzazz olhava perplexa pro ocorrido. "Sua irmã é um tanto possessa quanto ao celular, não?" Lynn e Lincoln concordaram com a cabeça.

"Ei. Pra trás. Fica longe de mim." O chamado suplicante vinha de Zipper, correndo casa adentro fugindo de Lisa, equipada num tipo de robô similar ao ED-209.

"Por favor. Não deixem aquela pirada me pegar." Zipper se escondeu as costas de Eric.

"Quer ter calma? Só quero testar meu novo exo-robô cirúrgico fazendo uma vulcanização nas axilas dele."

"Lisa. Já falamos sobre usar pessoas conscientes pra cirurgias desnecessárias. Agora leva isso embora." Lincoln apontou pra direção oposta e Lisa seguiu desapontada.

"Nunca vão entender as necessidades dos avanços cirúrgicos."

* * *

Mais tarde na sala, Jetta pegou o controle da TV e ia mudar de canal. "Eu estou vendo TV agora." Uma voz a assustou, jogando-a do sofá: era Lucy.

"Nossa, Lucy. Não vi você aí." "Já estou acostumada a ser ignorada. Estou vendo a maratona de 'Vampiros da Melancolia'."

"Não acha que é um tanto nova pra esse tipo de programa?" "Isso me lembra um poema:"

_"Se você é novo ou antigo, não importa,_

_pois o tempo é irrelevante a todos._

_Ainda que esteja nos primeiros passos de sua vida,_

_no mesmo instante começam a seguir pros últimos."_

E a saxofonista, deixando o sofá lentamente, saiu a toda pra fora da sala, deixando Lucy a sós, que esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Descansando um pouco, parou numa cadeira pra tomar folego quando notou alguém ao seu lado: um boneco de ventríloquo, lhe rendendo outro susto. "AHHHHH."

"Calma aí, Jetta. Não perca a cabeça...pois não vou saber colar depois. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Entendeu?"

"Oh. Luan, é você. Acabei de encontrar sua irmã Lucy."

"Ela é um tanto estranha, mas sei o que vai te animar. Sr. Coconuts. O que um dedo do pé disse pro outro?" "Não sei. O que um dedo disse pra outro?" "Não olhe agora, mas tem um calcanhar nos seguindo. Ha, ha, ha, ha." Jetta desta vez viu graça na piada.

"Ah, muito obrigada, Luan. Uma boa risada era do que necessitava." "Rir é sempre um bom remédio." Disse sr. Coconuts, virando a cabeça pra Jetta e mexendo os olhos sinistramente. A Desajustada fugiu quase sumindo.

"Que pena. Tem remédio que não faz efeito nem imediato, nem em capitão. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Nisso que sr. Coconuts virou sua face pra Luan, encarando-a e deixando-a de boca aberta.

* * *

Stormer também ia correndo perseguindo Lily que estava sem fralda.

"Lily. Volta pra cá. Não pode andar assim pela casa." Mas a bebê Loud parecia mais veloz do que se pensava, e mais esperta também. Quando parecia que ia pegá-la, ela sumiu de vista.

"Ora, essa. Onde foi que ela se meteu?" Nisso que o relógio cuco tocou às 14 horas e o cuco saiu...com Lily pendurada nele. "Gu-co. Gu-co."

"Ah, tá aí." Disse Stormer, pegando a nenê nos braços. "Não entendo como foi parar aí, mas da fralda não vai escapar." Após a troca, a Desajustada de cabelo azul se viu bem satisfeita quando Lily começou a chorar.

"Não, não, não. Lily, queridinha. Não faz isso. Calminha, calminha." Nisso que Lincoln veio em seu auxílio.

"Ei, Stormer. Está com dificuldade de fazer a Lily parar?"

"Estou, Lincoln. O que posso fazer?" Lincoln cochichou-lhe no ouvido. Stormer pareceu um tanto duvidosa, mas se o garoto dizia ser o melhor jeito, ela fez.

_"Bebê do meu coração,_

_por favor, não chora, não._

_Abre um sorriso e _

_vem feliz brincar comigo."_

Nisso que Lily parou a choradeira e abriu um rosto alegre, que virou um riso. Stormer e Lincoln precisaram repetir a canção mais umas 10 vezes até a mais nova dos Loud adormecer.

"Que música melosa, mas admito que funcionou. Obrigada, Lincoln."

"Não por isso. Agora é só não acordar ela que teremos um dia tranquilo." Nessa hora, Luna veio tocando sua guitarra a toda cujo som praticamente estilhaçou algumas vidraças.

"Tocando e arrebentando com tudo." Nisso que Lily acordou e começou a chorar novamente. Stormer e Lincoln olharam bem embaraçadas pra irmã roqueira. "Aí, foi mal."

* * *

Roxy tomava sol sossegada na beira da piscina sem nenhuma preocupação. Estendeu a mão pra pegar um copo na mesinha ao lado quando um barulho de motor na sua direção. Um mini-carro veio com tudo, derrubando-a. Ao se erguer, foi derrubada de novo, mas por Lola.

"Lana. Devolve meu carro agora." "Nem pensar. Ainda não escavei minhas minhocas." "Você é nojenta. Vem pra cá."

E a corrida seguiu até o carro bater na van das Desajustadas. Depois disso, as duas gêmeas saíram no braço se cobrindo de poeira. Roxy foi até lá segurá-las.

"Podem parando agora. Isso não é jeito de damas se comportarem." "Pra sua informação, sou princesa." Disse Lola em protesto. "Mesmo? Creio que acabou de perder sua coroa." Roxy lhe deu um peteleco na cabeça, derrubando-lhe a tiara. Lola ficou de rosto vermelho e agarrou a Desajustada pela alça do maiô.

"Ninguém toca na minha tiara e nem a joga no chão." Roxy percebeu que cometeu uma grande mancada e antes que pudesse pensar, foi arremessada pra dentro da piscina. Após recuperar a tiara e limpá-la, a Loud de vestido rosa voltou pra briga com Lana.

* * *

Bem mais tarde, na hora de jantar, tudo parecia mais pacífico quando Lori e Leni aparentemente tinham resolvido sua disputa.

"Que bom ver as duas de novo se falando." Comentou Stormer.

"Foi mais fácil do que pensávamos que seria a questão do shampoo."

"Espera aí. Brigaram por causa de um shampoo, Leni?"

"É, mas já resolvemos tudo: Lori vai usar o shampoo nos meses que terminam com 'o' e eu no resto do tempo." Lori só deu com os ombros em expressão embaraçada.

"Que bom que se entenderam, principalmente porque aquele shampoo, segundo Lori, deixava o cabelo da Leni bem ensebado." Falou Pizzazz.

"VOCÊ DISSE O QUE?" Leni gritou bem brava, partindo pra cima da irmã, erguendo uma nuvem de briga, envolvendo quase todos. Lincoln deu o alerta.

"Rápido. Recuar, recuar." E as Desajustadas e Lincoln partiram pra fora da sala de jantar.

* * *

_Hoje_

"Começo a pensar que aceitar essas crianças não foi boa ideia." Argumentou Roxy.

"Falei que deviam ter me deixado escolher com quem ficariam." Falou Eric.

"Como se fosse fazer escolha melhor." Retrucou Pizzazz. "E já que estamos com algumas horas livres, acho que devíamos dar uma saída pra relaxar."

"Sem dúvida. Quero estar bem descansada pra dar uma senhora bronca pra aqueles pirralhos." Disse Jetta batendo os punhos.

"Mas vamos com calma. Lembrem que nós também não somos modelos de comportamento." Lembrou Stormer, quando se levantaram até a porta e saíram.

* * *

Horas depois, a van das Desajustadas chegou na mansão e Eric e as garotas, com o ânimo renovado, foram pra porta da frente, mas não ouviram um ruído sequer de quebra-quebra ou discussão. Ao entrarem, a mansão estava limpa e impecável.

"Gente. Estão vendo o mesmo que eu?" "Estamos, Jetta. Tá tudo arrumado e nos trinques." Disse Stormer. Nisso que a empregada-chefe da casa veio recebê-los.

"Pizzazz, garotas, senhor Raymond. Bem vindos de volta." "Ah, valeu, Matilde. E parabéns pela faxina. Confesso que nunca vi tamanha arrumação." "Mas não fui eu, Roxy. Foram as crianças Loud."

Foi um choque monumental aquela simples pronunciação.

"Os Loud fizeram isso? Aqueles pestes? Tá de brincadeira conosco, Matilde?"

"Juro que não, Pizzazz. Tão logo voltaram da escola, pegaram em vassouras e material de limpeza e arrumaram tudo de cima à baixo. Quis ajudar, mas disseram que era dever deles isso."

"E cadê eles, agora?" "Lá nos fundos, Jetta."

Chegando na parte de trás da mansão, as Desajustadas e Eric viram Lincoln e as irmãs se descontraindo de diversos modos e sem parecer estar brigando. Lucy cavava alguns buracos, Lola bebia chá com seus bichinhos de pelúcia, Lori digitava mensagens, Lynn treinava passos de bola e assim por diante. Lincoln largou sua hq quando notou quem havia chegado.

"Olha só, galera. Elas voltaram." Todos se juntaram na frente delas.

"BEM VINDAS DE VOLTA."

"Gentil de nos receberem, mas nos contem. Matilde nos disse que limparam a casa. Verdade isso?"

"Foi sim, Eric." Falou Lori. "Era o mínimo que podíamos fazer por nos receber e bem...pela má impressão inicial. Tão logo chegamos da escola..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Após a volta da escola e vendo o estado da casa, Lincoln chamou suas irmãs._

_"Pessoal. Acho que devíamos dar um jeito nessa bagunça. Ao menos podemos fazer isso em retribuição as Desajustadas por nos acolherem."_

_"Quer que a gente pegue no pesado numa casa que nem é nossa?" Perguntou Lola indignada._

_"Meninas, o Lincoln está certo. Não é nossa casa, mas a bagunça em parte é nossa e nunca deixamos nada que fazemos desarrumado."_

_"Tá certa, irmã mais velha. Vai uma música de limpeza?" _

_"Só se for agora, Luna." E seguindo o ritmo balançante e estridente da irmã roqueira, a família se juntou pra limpar, arrumar, colar e brilhar tudo de cada parte da mansão. Em pouco tempo, a casa se iluminava de tão limpa._

_"Conseguimos, gente. Nós literalmente podemos com qualquer coisa se nos juntarmos." _

_"Bem dito, mana. Quem quer ver 'Tempestade de Sobremesas'?" Sugeriu Lynn cuja resposta se deu em todos irem pra sala._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Então se juntaram pra fazer a arrumação da casa toda e tiveram resultado tão rápido?" Indagou Stormer.

"Sim, pois assim como causamos os problemas," Disse Lisa em seu jeito intelectual. "também somos peritos na resolução das consequências realizadas por nossas pessoas."

As garotas e Eric não pareceram entender a linguagem dela.

"Ela quer dizer que o que bagunçamos, também ajeitamos. Desculpem pelos problemas." Falou Luan um tanto abatida.

Vendo um ato tão generoso e responsável, ainda que sejam uma banda de malucas que adora uma confusão, sabiam reconhecer as intenções por tal gesto e ficaram contentes.

"Crianças. Saibam que nos orgulhamos de suas ações. Se tínhamos dúvidas de que aceitar vocês em nossa casa era uma ideia boa ou má, hoje nos convencermos de que foi boa." Disse Pizzazz bem satisfeita.

"E serão bem vindos a ficar o tempo que quiserem até os seus pais se recuperarem." Citou Jetta.

"Abraço em grupo?" Sugeriu Stormer. Não era de feitio de suas colegas de banda um ato assim, mas desta vez decidiram fazer uma exceção. Todos deram um grande abraço de amizade.

"Desculpe, mas estou interrompendo?" Ouviu-se uma voz que Pizzazz tinha bons motivos pra reconhecer. Era Harvey Gabor, o pai de Pizzazz.

"Papai?"

"Oi, Phillis. Voltei da minha viagem."

"Ah, é? Que bom." Pizzazz respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

"Ei, Pizzazz. Alguma problema? Eu pensei que iria gostar do seu pai aqui em casa." Falou Lori. "E seu nome é Phillis?"

"É sim, mas não espalhem. Até poderia gostar dele estar aqui se agisse como um pai de verdade que deveria ficar com a filha em vez de trazer um presente caro e depois voltar a se afogar no trabalho."

"Em parte é verdade. Te trouxe um presente." O senhor Gabor se aproximou da filha e hesitando por uns segundos, a abraçou carinhosamente como nunca tinha feito e quase chorando.

"Pai. O senhor..."

"Filha. Lamento não ter passado mais tempo com você e ter me deixado ser um escravo do trabalho. Exatamente por isso que vou tirar licença do serviço pra ficar com você."

"Tirar licença? Ficar comigo? Quem trocou meu pai por uma cópia de outra dimensão?"

Harvey pareceu um pouco embaraçado com a resposta da filha, porém houve uma mudança súbita pra uma risada que virou uma gargalhada da qual tomou conta de todos.

"Filha, minha doce e doida filha. Falo sério. Decidi que vivi tempo demais afastado de você e vou compensar todo o atraso ficando ao seu lado...isso se quiser."

"Ah, papai." Pizzazz derramou lágrimas de seus olhos borrando a maquiagem, mas sem se importar com tal. "Mas o que te fez mudar assim?" Lincoln tomou a palavra,.

"Agradeça a nós, os Loud. Começou quando ele veio te visitar..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Gente. Estou literalmente orgulhosa de todos nós. Arrumamos a casa e até pudemos dar um jeito naquelas sujeiras que acho que deviam estar lá há séculos."_

_"Certo, Lori, como aquelas caixas de pizza na qual pareciam estar criando fungos. Que horror." Lembrou Lola com a língua de fora expressando nojo._

_"Nem tanto, vaidosa irmã. Achei tão fascinante aquela variedade nova de fungos híbridos desenvolvidos por diversas misturas alimentares que guardei algumas amostras." Comentou Lisa no seu modo sem emoção. Ninguém quis dizer nada._

_Foi quando a campainha tocou. Leni tratou de atender._

_"Pois não? Quem é o senhor?" "Olá. Minha filha Phillis está?" "Ah. Isso não sei. Qual o seu nome?" "Sou Harvey Gabor. E então? Ela está?" "Olha, não sei dizer. Não tem ninguém com esse nome aqui." _

_"Como não? Minha filha mora aqui, sim. Aliás, minha jovem, esta casa é minha." "Mas não mesmo. Esta casa é da Pizzazz. Creio que se enganou. Tenha um bom dia." Fecha-se a porta._

_"Leni. Quem era?" "Um senhor chamado Harvey Gabor, Luna. Ele queria falar com a filha dele e disse que ele estava enganado, pois não tem ninguém chamado Phillis aqui."_

_"O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? Leni, Esse senhor é o pai da Pizzazz. O nome real dela é Phillis." Falou Luna quase apavorada. Lincoln correu até a porta e por sorte, o senhor Gabor ainda estava lá._

_"Desculpe pelo incidente, senhor Gabor, mas nossa irmã não é a pessoa mais brilhante que existe. Sou Lincoln Loud." _

_"Não se preocupe, Lincoln. Devem ser as crianças que minha filha e as colegas dela acolheram." _

_"Somos sim. Deixa a gente se apresentar..."_

_Depois de apresentados, o senhor Gabor e as crianças passaram a tarde toda conversando e se divertindo. Harvey precisa admitir que há tempos não se sentia tão solto, pois por tempo demais ficou ocupado apenas com trabalho, contratos e ganhar dinheiro e ignorando tudo que era de fato importante, como sua filha. Mais surpreso se sentiu ao saber que os pais daquele garoto e suas 10 irmãs, mesmo sem tanto dinheiro e com tanta ocupação, conseguiam dar atenção pra eles todos._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Depois de conhecê-los, percebi que devia ter me dedicado mais a você do que tentar conseguir seu amor com presentes, filha. Será que pode me perdoar pelo atraso?"

"Claro que sim, pai. Tudo que desejei era isso. Obrigada." Logo ela se voltou pra Lincoln e as meninas. "Crianças. Agradeço a todos. Agora digo que acolhê-los foi a decisão mais acertada que tomei."

"Não por isso, Pizzazz. O que os Loud fazem de melhor é ajeitar tudo." Falou Lana.

"Mesmo até quando nós que armamos a confusão." Considerou Lucy.

"E avaliando a situação atual da empresa do senhor Gabor," Lisa foi verificando alguns papéis que guardava nos bolso. "conclui que ele não necessitará obter mais lucros pelos próximos 15 anos, desde que suas ações atuais fiquem acima de 30 pontos."

"Conseguiu esse resultado tão depressa? Como queria ter uma gênia como você na minha empresa. Se um dia quiser trabalhar comigo, será bem vinda." Nisso que o celular de Harvey tocou.

"Alô? Jarslon? Voltar agora? Hã-hã. Estou de licença por 2 semanas a partir de agora." Pausa. "Não ligo se formos perder 4 ou 5 milhões nesse tempo. Não me telefone antes de 2 semanas ou pode procurar outro emprego, entendido?" Desligando. "É oficial. Sem trabalho pra mim até o fim deste mês. Vou dedicar cada instante possível à minha menina e sua nova família, a quem devo tudo."

"Adoramos acertar os pontos...mas sem dar nó. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Entenderam?" "LUAN."

"Pessoal. Isso merece uma celebração. Festa na piscina?" Perguntou Jetta.

"FESTA NA PISCINA." Um toque de guitarra da Luna.

"Gu-gu, da-dá." Disse Lily surgindo do bolso de Harvey. "OOOOHHHH."

* * *

A festa na piscina da casa rolava à toda, de mergulhos de bala de canhão até briga de galo e com música ao vivo, tocada num dueto de Jetta e Luna ao melhor estilo inglês.

Harvey era o que mais aproveitava a festa, estando ao lado da filha, as amigas dela e com as crianças que puseram tudo nos trilhos. Se tem uma coisa da qual podia ser orgulhar também foi como sua Phillis demonstrou responsabilidade ao cuidar daquela família tão bagunceira mas simpática e que parecia bem mais do que imaginavam ser.

"Uau. Tudo isso está bom demais, mas sinto falta do papai e da mamãe." Disse Lynn de cabeça baixa.

"Não perca a esperança, Lynn. Uma hora elas vão acordar e até lá, nossa casa é de vocês...desde que não a botem abaixo."

"Pois é. Nem botar e nem calçar. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. entenderam?"

"Valeu, Stormer. Quer cair numa briga de galo?" "Só se for agora." E a Loud esportista subiu nos ombros da Desajustada e juntas foram pra piscina contra Lana e Roxy.

"Não. Sai daqui. Sai daqui." Ouviu-se uma voz se aproximando: era Zipper, que corria a toda pra fugir do exo-robô de Lisa.

"Pára que é pelo bem da ciência. Apenas quero examinar sua úvula. Volta pra cá." Ninguém soube dizer nada do assunto, só ficaram olhando abismados.

Continua...


	4. Se Abrindo

**Parte 4: Se Abrindo**

* * *

Mais de uma semana se passara desde que os Loud foram morar com as Desajustadas e com certeza tudo ia nos eixos, pelo menos no que os Loud interpretam isso.

Seja como for, pras Desajustadas a convivência com as crianças acabou sendo uma experiência cheia de altos e baixos. Se por um lado costumavam deixar a casa um caos total, por outro era uma festa atrás da outra com aquela turminha brava.

Pizzazz estava mais do que feliz por finalmente seu pai estar ao seu lado e agindo como um pai de verdade, e tudo isso ela deve a Lincoln e as irmãs, que o convenceram do tempo que desperdiçava apenas com trabalho.

"Papai. Fico tão contente de podermos tirar um tempo pra nós ao invés de só termos um instante de conversa pra te pedir dinheiro."

"Querida. Lamento que tenha tido de ficar sozinha, mas a perda da sua mãe me doeu tanto que tentei supri-la com trabalho, em vez de me virar para a coisa de mais valor que ainda tinha, ou seja, você. Sinto muito mesmo."

"Eu entendo, pai. Agora é passado e devemos nos focar no futuro." A roqueira de cabelo verde abraçou com emoção o pai. "Mas procuremos manter isso só entre nós, tá? Tenho minha reputação de roqueira durona pra zelar."

"Sem problema. Que tal irmos almoçar no country club? Tenho ainda uma semana de folga." Pizzazz pareceu um pouco desapontada com a notícia. "Sei que é pouco mas ainda tenho um negócio pra dirigir. Porém, darei um jeito de obter ao menos uma ou duas semanas de descanso por mês. Que tal?"

"Bem, melhor que nada. O que acha de levarmos as crianças junto? Acho que elas iriam gostar de visitar o club." "Parece bom. Chame-as, então."

Pizzazz voltou pra casa e num minuto, ela voltou carregada numa onda composta pelas crianças Loud, gritando e vibrando com toda energia. Harvey precisou se esconder atrás da porta de sua limusine pra não ser esmagado. Depois de embarcados, todos seguiram pro country club.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Lincoln trabalhava num projeto especial: sua nova aventura do Ás Astuto que ele disse às Desajustadas que iriam adorar. Roxy foi a primeira que ele encontrou.

"Oi, Roxy. Tá muito ocupada?" "Agora não, Lincoln. Tem algo pra mim?"

"Na verdade, tenho. Saca só." Roxy pegou a HQ e leu de início sem interesse, mas logo lhe chamou a atenção.

* * *

_Ás Astuto, Valete Caolho e a Trupe das Cartas perseguiam o Jogatina, mestre criminoso que complicava a todos com sua habilidade de causar vários crimes pra encobrir suas reais ações._

_"Pisa fundo, Cartas Altas. Temos que recuperar o diamante Lince Azul-Marinho antes que o Jogatina chegue à fronteira."_

_"Sem pânico, Ás. Ele está literalmente ao nosso alcance. Blackjack, está com seu cinto aí?" "Sim, mas não sei se poderei seguram minha calça se ele sair."_

_"Ela falou do seu cinto extensível." Comentou a Rainha de Ouros. "Ah, tá. Bem a mão." Ela então subiu no teto da van e atirou seu cinto, atingindo um velho poste e derrubando-o no meio da estrada._

_"Boa jogada, mana. Acertou de primeira." Comentou triunfante a Mão Perfeita._

_"Acham que isso me segura? O Jogatina tem sempre um plano extra." E ligando um botão no painel do carro, o vilão abriu a frente do carro liberando uma serra giratória que fez de serragem o poste, atravessando sem dificuldade._

_"Esse cara sabe serrar um problema de frente. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Entenderam?" Todos: "Oito Maluca." "Que que eu fiz?" _

_"Ai, não. Creio que perdemos essa partida." "Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Valete." Falou uma voz vinda bem depressa do lado da van. _

_De repente, duas motocicletas pilotadas por garotas ultrapassaram à jato o carro da Trupe, seguindo na direção do criminoso ligeiro. Quando se entrosaram no carro do vilão, uma das motociclistas arremessou algo como peças de dominó, atingindo o pneu e explodindo-o, capotando o carro._

_Jogatina saiu do veículo com dificuldade e nessa hora, as duas motos e mais outras duas o cercaram. Todas as ocupantes desceram e se posicionaram. Cada uma parecia representar um tipo diferente de jogo: a de uniforme verde tinha a parte da frente da roupa pintada como um caça-niqueis e tubos presos nos pulsos ligados a um aparelho nas costas; ao seu lado, a mulher de azul cujo uniforme tinha números em quadros pretos e vermelhos, exceto pelos zeros em verde e carregando um escudo com forma de roleta; à sua direita, a companheira de traje negro com várias placas brancas nas pernas e braços lembrando dados e um cinto com dados amarrados; e a última usava uma veste branca com pontos negros parecendo com pontuação de peças de dominó e carregando pequenas peças na mão._

_"Mas afinal, quem são vocês?"_

_"Nós, querido, somos a QUADRA DE JOGOS e é aqui que suas fichas acabam. Palavra da Caça-Niqueis." "Mesmo? Tentem me pegar." "Com prazer." _

_E Caça-Niqueis apontou um dos tubos pra vilão, disparando uma chuva de fichas. Jogatina quis correr, mas escorregou e caiu. Mesmo assim, não desanimou e pegou algo do casaco._

_"Façam boa aterrissagem." E jogando o objeto, na verdade uma bomba, a do escudo de roleta se jogou na frente, desviando o perigoso explosivo pra longe, que se destruiu sem causar danos._

_"Valeu a força, Roleta." "De nada, Multi-Dados. Essa rodada era nossa."_

_E recuperada do susto, Multi-Dados puxou do cinto um par de dados do tipo que se usa em para-brisa e o lançou contra o Jogatina, laçando suas pernas e imobilizando-o, dando chance de Dominó agarrá-lo._

_"Pode fazer muita confusão pra esconder seus crimes, mas acabou sendo rapelado." Falou Caça-Niqueis, tirando a joia das mãos do vilão vencido._

_Nesse instante, a van da Trupe chegou ao local. Ás Astuto foi o primeiro a chegar._

_"Nossa, garotas. Fizeram um bom trabalho. Meus parabéns."_

_"Não foi nada, Ás. Conosco por perto, nenhum bandido pé-de-chinelo tem vez no jogo." Respondeu Roleta, exibindo o diamante Lince Azul-Marinho._

* * *

"Caramba, Lincoln. Já li bastante do Ás Astuto, mas poucas vezes vezes uma aventura tão realista. E nos colocou como heroínas." Jetta, que chegou pouco depois e vendo a história, comentou. "Ela está certa, garoto. Se bem que acho que o gênero de anti-heroína se encaixa mais no nosso perfil."

"Ainda bem que pensam assim, pois por isso deixei o final entreaberto pra decidir se as colocava como anti-heroínas ou vilãs."

"Ia nos colocar como vilãs por acaso?" Indagou Roxy um tanto frustrada. "Como disse, o final está entreaberto. Se querem ser anti-heroínas, deixo assim. O que acham?" A resposta veio num abraço das duas mulheres, que de tão forte quase deixou o menino de cabelo branco roxo por falta de ar.

* * *

_"Saco plástico, voando pela sarjeta._

_Me sentindo sozinha como uma torrada sem manteiga."_

Luna tocava sua guitarra com todo vapor, quase arrebentando as caixas de som.

"Muito bom, Luna. Esse foi seu melhor tempo na guitarra." Falou Stormer cuidando do sistema da sala de som.

"Valeu, Stormer. Quem sabe um dia eu possa me tornar tão boa quanto vocês."

"Que você é boa, ou melhor, ótima, não há duvida. Agora sei por que Mick Swagger te acha tão talentosa. Sabe que uma vez te vi na TV?"

"Foi, sim. Participei de um concurso que ia escolher um novo talento, mas os apresentadores eram uma dupla de sem noção. Me fizeram usar um figurino rosa, queriam que eu cantassem com playback e até me deram um nome bem fresco: Lu-Lu." Stormer ficou boquiaberta.

"Queriam então te tornar uma versão júnior da Jem?" "Pois é, e por não seguir as regras deles, fui desclassificada, mas não ligo, pois fui eu mesma e sei que um dia conquistarei o mundo da música como eu."

"Assim que se fala, amiga, mas é meio estranho te imaginar vestida como Jem." "Eu digo o mesmo, embora não tenha nada contra a Jem e as Hologramas. Elas são legais, mas a música delas não faz muito meu estilo."

Luna tirou uma foto do bolso e ficou visualizando. Stormer olhou pra foto onde mostrava Luna com uma menina loira.

"É uma amiga sua?" "Esta é a Sam. Eu gosto muito dela. Tiramos esta foto no dia em que participamos de uma gincana. Não vencemos e mesmo não tendo muita coisa em comum, ficamos bem juntas e acho que gosto dela bem mais que uma amiga."

"Entendo. Também tem alguém de quem eu gosto e sei que sente o mesmo. Será que eu devia contar?"

"Olha. Acho que sim. Não se pode bobear com esse tipo de coisa ou pode acabar se arrependendo. E quer saber? Quando eu voltar, vou dizer direto pra ela que gosto dela e mesmo que não corresponda, me sentirei satisfeita de ter dito. Melhor perder do que nunca ter tentado."

A Desajustada de azul ficou admirada pela determinação daquela jovem em não ter medo de dizer o que achava. Lhe deu, sem aviso prévio, um abraço aconchegante.

"Obrigada, Luna. Suas palavras realmente me tocaram. Tão logo tenha uma chance, vou abrir meu coração."

"Não por isso, Stormer. Opa. Tá na hora da entrevista do Mick Swagger no canal de rock. Dá licença."

"Toda." E deixada a sós, Stormer foi pensando na vida quando recebeu uma ligação.

"Oi. Sim, é ela. Ah, que bom te ouvir. Te encontrar? Coisa importante? Claro, vou te encontrar agora." E desligando, Stormer mal acreditava em quem tinha ligado e ia ao encontro pra dizer o que pensava da pessoa que gostava.

* * *

Uns dias depois, as Desajustadas faziam uma festa no quintal com as crianças, rolando bastante comida e brincadeiras na piscina. Nisso que Matilde apareceu acompanhada de Susan Brewster, a assistente social.

"Ora, vejam quem chegou. Entre, senhorita Brewster. Quer se juntar à festa?" Perguntou Jetta brincando de briga-de-galo com Lana.

"Não, agradeço. Vim porque tenho novidades pras crianças."

"Novidades pra gente?" "Sim, Leni. Sobre seus pais."

"O que aconteceu com eles? Algo grave?" Indagou Lynn.

"Talvez seja melhor que vejam." Susan deixou o recinto por uns instantes e quando voltou, veio acompanhada...dos pais das crianças.

"Mamãe? Papai?" Lincoln mal acreditava no que via. Seus pais, ali bem na frente dele e das irmãs, vivos e conscientes. As meninas também pareciam chocadas com o que viram, mas esse momento de incerteza foi trocado por u de agitação, quando todos saíram correndo pra cumprimentá-los.

"MAMÃE. PAPAI." Foi quase como uma avalanche despencando sobre o casal, mas não ligaram por poderem estar de novo com suas crianças.

"Meus queridos. Sentimos tanto a falta de vocês...embora não pudéssemos estar conscientes, mas ainda assim de algum modo sentíamos sua ausência."

"Sua mãe disse tudo, meus bebês. Quando acordamos, a primeira coisa que fizemos foi descobrir onde estavam e vir atrás de vocês."

"Em geral não me domino pelas emoções, mas..." Lisa se abraçou a mãe e chorou. "Buáááá. Que bom que acordaram, mas como conseguiram despertar do coma?"

"Nem nós sabemos." Disse Lynn sênior. "Só lembro de escutar uma voz se repetindo no meu cérebro dizendo o quanto vocês precisavam da gente e nos incentivava a despertar que ficava cada dia mais forte, até que a voz foi tão poderosa que acordei como que tivesse ouvido um despertador extremamente barulhento."

"Comigo se deu o mesmo." Continuou Rita. "Despertamos motivados pela tal voz e depois de saber onde estavam, viemos buscá-los. Que bom estarmos juntos de novo."

"Também literalmente sentimos isso, mamãe. Ah, deixa eu apresentar as Desajustadas." Lori trouxe os pais na presença das cantoras.

"Olá pra vocês. Estamos gratos por terem cuidado dos nossos anjinhos. Tomara que eles não tenham armado mutia confusão."

"Ora. Imagine, senhora Loud." Disse Pizzazz. Rita lhe segurou a mão.

"Por favor, pode me chamar de Rita."

"Certo, Rita. Saibam que as crianças ficaram muito bem aqui. Da fato, acho que nós necessitamos mais deles do que eles de nós."

"Também fico feliz por terem cuidado de todos. Queria agradecer de algum jeito. Ah, já sei. O que acham de eu preparar um grande almoço?" Stormer logo falou.

"Muito gentil, senhor Loud..."

"Lynn, está bem?"

"Certo, Lynn, mas não precisa se dar ao trabalho."

"Não é trabalho. Cozinhar é minha vida. Aliás, administro um dos melhores restaurantes de Royal Woods, a Mesa do Lynn." "Verdade. Já passei nesse restaurante e a comida é excelente. Nunca provei nada igual." Falou Eric.

"Bem, se insiste, nossa cozinha está às suas ordens. Matilde, mostre o caminho."

"Claro, Pizzazz. Venha por aqui, sim?" E Lynn foi com a empregada até a casa.

* * *

O almoço estava no capricho. As Desajustadas e Harvey Gabor nunca tinham provado pratos tão saborosos e feitos de maneira tão simples. Para Lincoln e suas irmãs, era um momento emocionante por provarem a culinária caseira de seu pai.

Ao fim do dia, era hora da despedida.

"Pizzazz, meninas. Mais uma vez, obrigada por tomarem conta dos nossos bebês."

"Foi um prazer, Rita. Quando estiverem por aqui de férias, fazemos questão de hospedá-los aqui."

"E quando forem pra Royal Woods, faremos o mesmo, embora nossa casa esteja meio que despencando, mas sempre dá pra se ajeitar."

"Lucy. Ainda que tenha me dado tantos sustos, vou sentir falta de você."

"(suspiro) Digo o mesmo, Jetta. Eu fiz um poema pensando em você. Posso ler, se quiser." "Leia então."

_"Força resistente, uma pose de durona,_

_parece que nada lhe abala._

_Entretanto, um gesto sútil é o bastante,_

_pra amolecer qualquer coração."_

Jetta mal conteve as lágrimas e abraçou a pequena gótica, que por sua vez esboçou um leve sorriso. Logo se dirigiu a Luna.

"Sentirei também bastante sua falta, e dos duetos que fazíamos. Gravei aqui alguns deles pra você." A saxofonista lhe passou um pendrive.

"Valeu, Jetta. Talvez um dia eu abra um show de vocês." "Ou quem sabe, nós o façamos pra você." Uma piscada de amizade.

"Lincoln. Você fez uma grande diferença pra todas, especialmente por me ajudar com meu pai."

"Fico contente de ter sido-lhe util nessa questão, Pizzazz, e espero que tenham gostado da HQ que escrevi."

"Pode apostar que sim. Nunca mais perco um número do Ás Astuto e vou esperar um dia ler uma história que você escreva oficialmente."

"Conte com isso, Roxy." Batida de mão de amizade.

"E somos gratas pelas dicas de moda, Leni. Ainda mais de quando me disse que franjas brancas não combinavam com aquele blazer."

"Adorei dar as dicas, Stormer, mas de todo modo não achei o ponto de ônibus pro shopping de Royal Woods." Expressão de embaraço nos presentes.

E cada uma foi se despedindo ao seu jeito da banda e sem dúvida, a despedida mais comovente foi da Lily. Mesmo sendo um bebê, não teve quem não se cativasse com ela.

Pizzazz fez total questão de pagar pros Loud uma passagem de primeira classe para casa. Se despediram com muita emoção até a hora do avião decolar.

* * *

Em casa, as garotas pareciam um tanto entendiadas. Eric veio até elas.

"Meninas. boas notícias. Graças ao seu perfeito serviço cuidando dos Loud, sua popularidade decolou mais que um foguete e suas imagens mais limpas que a da Madre Teresa."

"Isso é bom, Eric," Comentou Pizzazz sem emoção. "mas de boa, nem estava mais ligando pra nossa imagem ou reputação."

"Desta vez, Pizzazz está sendo sensata. Depois de viver com as crianças, parece que algo mudou em nós." Jetta falou segurando o poema que Lucy tinha lhe deixado.

"E agora que foram embora, acho que nada vai ser como antes." Roxy disse aborrecida olhando pra HQ que Lincoln tinha lhe feito.

"Como queria poder vê-los de novo." Stormer concluiu, degustando um pouco da lasanha de Lynn, ou como ele chamou, 'lynnsanha' que sobrou do almoço.

"Gente. Entendo como estão, mas é hora de tocar a vida em frente, começando com o itinerário da sua nova tour de shows pela país, e aqui será o primeiro deles."

As Desajustadas olharam o mapa da tour sem muita motivação, mas mudaram de atitude quando viram onde seria o primeira show:

Royal Woods, Michigan.

Num instante, seus olhares se voltaram pra Eric.

"E não precisam me agradecer, pois também quero rever aquela turminha maluca. Boa noite, garotas." E dando uma piscada de confiança, o esperto empresário deixou a sala.

Continua...

* * *

**A música que Luna cantou pra Stormer é a 'Saco de Plástico Voando pela Sarjeta da Vida', escrita por Lucy no episódio da feira de família.**

**Achei interessante que as Desajustadas pudessem aparecer numa história do Ás Astuto, mesmo tendo uma dificuldade em escolher suas identidades de heroínas ou melhor, anti-heroínas.**

**O diamante Lince Azul-Marinho foi uma sátira que fiz da Pantera Cor-De-Rosa com relação aos filmes da série clássica.**

**Como falei antes, este conto é interligado indiretamente com 'Sem Necessidade Para Hologramas'. A ligação que Stormer recebeu é uma prova disso.**

**Da primeira vez que vi a Trupe das Cartas, achei alguns nomes meio sem sentido ou repetitivos como a Luan ser a Coringa e a Leni, a 11 de Copas. Por isso, usei nomes que fariam mais sentido, tipo a Leni ser Blackjack, onde oficialmente o ás pode valer, dependendo da jogada, 1 ou 11; Luan usaria o nome de 8 Maluca, que também é um jogo e pela personalidade dela, cairia como uma luva; e se tivesse usado Willy o Coringa na história, o chamaria por sua tradução literal, o Carta Selvagem.**

**A frase que 8 Maluca diz: 'que que eu fiz?' é o famoso mote do Urso Fozzie dos Muppets de quando ele fala uma bobagem e todos lhe chamam a atenção. **

**Esqueci de contar antes que a assistente social tem o nome da mãe de Punky Brewster. Não que pretenda fazer uma história dela pra agora, mas quem sabe no futuro.**

**Como Lynn e Rita escaparam do coma? Que voz foi aquela que os despertou? A resposta virá no próximo capítulo.**


	5. Show No Alto

**Parte 5: Show No Alto**

* * *

Já haviam passado alguns dias que os pais de Lincoln tinham se recuperado e voltado com os filhos pra casa em Royal Woods. Toda a rotina retornara ao seu normal, ou seja, as constantes brigas e disputas que giravam em torno das crianças Loud, mas era assim que gostavam de viver.

"Me dá o controle. Tá na hora do 'Barco do Amor', Lucy."

"Não mesmo, Lola. Hoje é o último episódio da temporada de 'Vampiros da Melancolia'."

"Essa é a última travessa de lynnsanha do papai. Dá pra cá, Lynn."

"Só se puder me tirar, Lincoln."

"Lisa. Já te falei que literalmente meu celular não deve ser usado pra suas experiências bizarras."

"Tudo que eu tentei fazer foi torná-lo um sofisticado sistema de comunicação com os diversos universos paralelos que compõe o omniverso."

"É tão bom que tudo está nos eixos. Certo, querida?"

"Não podia estar mais de acordo, meu bem. Tudo como dantes no quartel de abrantes." Nisso que a campainha tocou.

"Hmm. Quem será a essa hora?" "E mais importante, querido: quem foi que não fugiu com a campainha quebrada?"

Luan foi atender e qual não foi sua surpresa de ver quem eram.

"Nossa. Gente, venham ver quem está aqui."

A família se reuniu na hora e pra surpresa geral, eram as Desajustadas.

"Garotas. Como é bom vê-las de novo." Falou Luna com todo entusiasmo.

"O mesmo dizemos à vocês. Sentimos muito sua falta." Respondeu Roxy abraçando a Loud roqueira. Rita se adiantou.

"Ora. Não fiquem aí. Entrem por favor. Só tomem um pouco de cuidado pois a casa..." Pizzazz encostou numa das paredes e quase que a atravessou. "...está meio caindo aos pedaços."

"Sim, eu notei." Rita ajudou a Desajustada de cabelo verde a se erguer.

* * *

Na sala, todos trocavam ideias em meio a risadas e selfies. As roqueiras e Eric apreciavam os aperitivos feito pelo pai da família.

"Vou confessar. Estávamos com saudades de vocês." Disse Leni enquanto cacheavas as pontas do cabelo de Stormer.

"Eu digo o mesmo. Depois que entraram nas nossas vidas, pode-se dizer que sofremos uma grande mudança. Eu, por exemplo, tive coragem de dizer pra quem amo o que sinto e agora estou casada."

"Casada? Meus parabéns. Foi direto pro gol e marcou bonito." "Exato, Lynn. Eu e ela nunca fomos tão felizes."

"'Ela'? Por acaso fala de..." "Acertou, Lincoln. Olhe esta foto do dia em que casamos." Stormer passou uma foto dela e sua noiva com vestidos de casamento. Além de saberem que a garota de azul se casou com uma mulher, viram que não era qualquer uma.

"Caramba. Esta é Kimber das Hologramas. Achava que suas bandas fosse rivais."

"E éramos, Lana, mas em nome do amor, decidimos deixar as diferenças e nos abrir pra essa união." Comentou Jetta pegando mais um salgadinho.

"Não ligam de eu ser casada com uma mulher, né?" "Mas de forma alguma. Meu melhor amigo, Clyde, tem dois pais homens, embora não esteja certo de que são um casal." Falou Lincoln com a mão no queixo.

"Sabem que não foi difícil achar sua casa?"

"Foi, Roxy? E como conseguiram?"

"Os brinquedos espalhados lá na frente foram uma boa pista, Lola, e em especial, o aviãozinho na árvore e o bumerangue e o frisbee no telhado."

"Verdade. O que é estranho é por que nenhum de nós ainda se deu ao trabalho de tirá-los de onde estão." Luan fez uma cara pensativa.

"Mas o que as traz a Royal Woods, além de virem nos visitar?" Eric tratou de esclarecer, após recuperar-se do susto costumeiro que Lucy dá por aparecer do nada.

"Foi bom perguntar, Lucy. Estamos numa tour pelo país fazendo shows e apresentações e achamos bom incluir pequenas cidades no nosso itinerário, começando por aqui."

"Vão fazer uma apresentação aqui? Sério?"

"Com certeza, Lori. Aliás, trouxemos umas coisinhas pra vocês." Pizzazz abriu sua bolsa e tirou vários cartões com cordões e os distribuiu pra família Loud.

"Que maneiro. Passes pros bastidores."

"Exato, Luna, pois queremos que venham assistir nosso primeiro show do tour. Além disso, se quiser, poderia abrir nosso show aqui." Luna ficou muda de emoção com as palavras que acabara de escutar, mas logo se recobrou.

"Eu...abrir...seu...show?"

"Exato, querida. Essa pode ser uma chance pra todos verem seus real talento. O que diz?"

A resposta pra pergunta de Roxy foi uma apenas: um acorde de guitarra tão forte que por pouco não estilhaçou as vidraças e deixou as todos os presentes com o cabelo em pé.

"Vamos entender como um sim. Tome, Lincoln." Eric lhe deu um passe extra. "Para você convidar seu amigo ou outro que queira vir."

"Uau. Valeu mesmo, Eric. Obrigado." "Não agradeça. É hora de irmos. Temos que nos preparar pro show de hoje."

"E depois do show, quero convidá-los pra jantarem no meu restaurante. Por conta da casa e faço questão."

"Agradecemos a oferta. Aguardamos vocês hoje de noite." Pizzazz acenou em despedida. Uma vez deixados a sós, a família viu o que precisavam fazer.

"OK, pessoal. Vamos nos arrumar, pois temos um grande show pra ir. Então, escolham suas melhores roupas e vão pro banho." Rita mal completou a frase quando as crianças saíram em disparada pros seus quartos e começaram uma disputa acirrada pelo uso do banheiro.

"Como falamos mais cedo, querida, tudo na sua rotina normal." Lynn sorriu abraçando sua esposa.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Luna mexia na guitarra tirando umas notas como que meditasse. Lincoln viu a preocupação que assolava a irmã.

"Tudo bem, Luna? Tá meio pensativa." O garoto sentou na cama da irmã.

"Ah, Lincoln. Finalmente me veio uma chance de mostrar meu real talento, mas será que posso conseguir? Terei o que necessito pra ser uma roqueira de verdade?"

Lincoln lhe pôs a mão no ombro. "Maninha. Você é uma garota de muito talento. Até conquistou quase meio país quando cantou no Hits da América. Só não venceu por causa daqueles manés superficiais que queriam te fazer o que eles queriam, mas você teve peito e disse o que pensava. Se conseguiu naquele dia, pode repetir sem medo ou receio. Afinal, como você disse uma vez pra nós e como Mick Swagger lhe falou: o importante no rock´n roll não é ser o melhor, mas se divertir."

"Falou e disse, irmãozão. Vou dar o meu melhor e me divertir, tanto que já decidi o que vou cantar." Luna deu um abraço no irmão e abriu uma gaveta da cômoda, pegando uma partitura. Lincoln saiu sabendo que cumpriu seu dever.

* * *

Naquela noite, o estádio de Royal Woods estava lotado até a boca de pessoas ansiosas pra ver as Desajustadas tocarem. Filas que davam a volta no quarteirão e mal se via o fim delas.

A família Loud chegou e estacionou a vanzilla numa área reservada à eles. Todos eles se dirigiram até os fundos do estádio. Clyde era um dos menos conseguia se conter.

"Nem posso acreditar que vou ver uma apresentação ao vivo das Desajustadas e com passe de bastidores. Valeu, Lincoln."

"Não tem de que, Clyde. Já que era pra chamar alguém, que fosse meu melhor amigo." Os dois amigos seguiram abraçados nos ombros.

Após entrarem com os passes, os Loud viram o como pareciam ocupadas as pessoas encarregadas da maquiagem, iluminação, efeitos, cenários, etc. Não demorou tanto pra reencontrarem suas amigas.

"Garotas. Estamos aqui." Falou Luna com toda ansiedade. As cantoras malucas foram ao seu encontro.

"Amigos. Que bom que puderam vir." "Por nada iríamos perder seu show, Roxy. Deixa eu apresentar meu melhor amigo, Clyde McBride." Lincoln trouxe seu amigo à frente.

"Encantado em conhecê-las, Desajustadas."

"O sentimento é mútuo, Clyde. É ainda mais gracinha do que Lincoln nos descreveu." Comentou Stormer lhe dando a mão.

"Agradeço o elogio, senhorita, mas temo que meu coração já pertença a alguém." Clyde olhava suspirante pra Lori que conversava com Jetta, tentando não desmaiar com sangramento nasal ou ficar imitando um robô.

"Ok, galera. Agora chegou a hora. Luna. Está pronta pra arrebentar no palco?"

"Mais que pronta, Pizzazz, e tenho de agradecer ao Lincoln pela maior força."

"O prazer é todo meu, mas toda nossa família está junta pra te apoiar. Não esquece disso." Os Loud seguiram pra abraçar a irmã, mas um descuido com uma embalagem no chão fez despencarem uns sobre os outros.

"Pois é. Quando o assunto é abraço, nós caímos no assunto. Ha, ha, ha, ha. entenderam?"

"LUAN." Mas a família começou a rir e se ajuntar pro abraço pra Luna.

* * *

"Alô, Royal Woods. Prontos pra fazer a casa cair?" A resposta de Pizzazz surgiu num alvoroço extremamente poderoso.

"Porém, queremos que ouçam alguém importante pra nós. Já a conheceram no Hits da América e por razões injustas, não a deixaram vencer, mas ainda assim ela está aqui pra tocar pro mundo inteiro escutar. Abrindo nosso primeiro show da tour, recebam...LUNA LOUD."

Luna subiu ao palco correndo a toda e com a guitarra praticamente soltando faíscas.

* * *

_O rock and roll está correndo em minhas veias (hey, hey)_

_Alma elétrica como fios no meu cérebro (ei, ei)_

_Não posso estar errado, não preciso de direção_

_Posso encontrar meu caminho_

_Toque alto! Toque alto!_

_Não tenho tempo para recusar_

_Toque alto! Jogue com orgulho!_

_Eu vivo, eu respiro_

_Não me diga que não preciso disso agora_

_Toque alto!_

_Desculpe, eu não sinto muito por estar orgulhoso_

_Toque alto!_

_Aumente o volume até a caixa estourar_

_Primeiras coisas primeiro, eu não sou o segundo lugar_

_Regras destinam-se a dobrar até quebrar_

_Certo ou errado, sem exceções_

_Balançando meu caminho_

_Toque alto! Toque alto!_

_Não tenho tempo para recusar_

_Toque alto! Jogue com orgulho!_

_Eu vivo, eu respiro_

_Não me diga que não preciso disso agora_

_Toque alto!_

_Desculpe, eu não sinto muito por estar orgulhoso_

_Toque alto!_

_Aumente o volume até a caixa estourar_

_Até a caixa estourar_

_Até a caixa estourar_

_Até a caixa estourar._

* * *

Quando terminou, a multidão explodiu em gritos e vibrações surdas. Nos bastidores, a família se agitava com o desempenho da irmã roqueira. Mesmo as Desajustadas soltavam a voz em euforia.

"Minha filhinha. Temos tanto orgulho dela."

"Pode crer, mãe. A Luna tá com a corda toda." Lincoln dançava todo elétrico com Clyde ao seu lado.

"Podem acreditar. Essa mocinha tem tudo pra ser uma estrela do rock tão grandiosa quanto nós." Roxy citou bem orgulhosa.

"Saibam, senhor e senhora Loud, que terei muito gosto em oferecer um contrato de gravação para ela quando tiver mais idade."

"Que generoso de sua parte, Eric. O procuraremos quando for a hora."

"Aguardarei esperançoso, senhor Loud." Eric deu a mão pra Lynn em sinal de respeito.

"Obrigada, gente. E agora, o show que aguardavam de verdade. Recebam...AS DESAJUSTADAS." Tão logo Luna deixou o palco, as Desajustadas caíram cantando e assim ficaram quase a noite inteira. Tudo foi festa e balada até altas horas da noite.

* * *

"E foi isso, Ronnie Anne. Depois do show, nos reunimos no restaurante do papai e comemoramos com a melhor refeição que provamos até agora."

"Que barato, Lincoln. Parece que não tem um dia na sua vida que não tenha uma grande aventura, tipo eu. De todo modo, estou feliz que seus pais se recuperaram."

"Eu também. Foi um verdadeiro milagre eles term saído do coma, o que mostra que milagres são reais se acreditar neles. Ih, Tenho que ir. As Desajustadas vão partir daqui a pouco e quero me despedir. Talvez elas passem por aí. Eu falo de você pra elas se quiser."

"Vai ser bacana. Te cheiro depois, panaca." Ronnie Anne desligou o laptop e encontrou por acaso sua avó Rose.

"Oi, Ronnie Anne. Quer comer algo, querida? Tá tão magrinha."

"Não, valeu, vovó. Tava falando com Lincoln." "E ele como estava?"

"Ele pareceu bem agora que os pais se recuperaram." "Sim, meu bem. O que são os milagres."

"Estou de acordo. Bem, vou indo. A Sid está me esperando no parque. Tchau, vovó." Ronnie Anne pegou seu skate e capacete e foi pra rua.

Rose olhou pros lados pra ter certeza de que não tinha ninguém e foi pro seu quarto e abrindo o armário onde guarda suas velas especiais, focou sua atenção pra um vela colorida com a foto da família Loud presa nela, e com os pais de Lincoln bem marcados.

"Milagres são reais, sem dúvida, especialmente depois que Ronnie Anne me contou o que houve com os Loud. Foi bom eu ter esta vela de chamada de sonhos bem forte à mão. Isso acorda até defunto. Hi, hi, hi. Fiuuu."

Fim.

* * *

**Sobre o que citei dos pais de Clyde, é uma teoria minha que falarei em outro conto. **

**Quem acompanha The Loud House desde o começo, viram a citação sobre os brinquedos? Eles só não estão onde geralmente ficam nos episódios de feriados. **


End file.
